Mission Complications- Orgrimmar
by IrriTheMage
Summary: When a young Night Elf druid sets off on a secret mission to spy on the Horde, she never expected to find anything other than information. But she finds more than she thought possible when she encounters a young Blood Elf hunter. Fascination turns to love but there's a catch. The hunter has no clue who and what she is, let alone her mission.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: All right, just so everyone is warned this will feature a lesbian pairing of a Blood Elf hunter and a Night Elf druid. So if you're not into that I suggest you go back and look for another story. This is also my first fanfiction that I've decided to publish, so please if anyone notices some mistakes please let me know and I'll fix them.

Also special shout out to KendraC13 for giving me tips on writing this. You get all the hugs forever, you wonderful person.

* * *

To say Kaylrin was nervous would be an understatement. Just a week before, she had been roaming Teldrassil, doing various tasks around the island. When she dropped by Dolanaar to pick up a few supplies she had noticed that there was a letter addressed to her. Upon seeing the sender of the letter, Kaylrin immediately broke out into a nervous sweat. It was from High Priestess Tyrande to her. _Her_. Asking for a meeting a soon as possible. She decided to forgo getting supplies until after the meeting since she didn't want to keep the priestess waiting.

Traveling to Darnassus didn't take long, few hours at most. But to Kaylrin, those hours felt like years. Going over every possible reason and outcome of the meeting. She didn't think she was anything special. Average height, alabaster skin with long, unruly purple hair. Or was she in trouble? Had she done something wrong? Or was this what the High Priestess did with all young elves? Meet with them before sending them on their merry way?

When the gates of Darnassus came into view, she felt herself relax slightly. The city always filled her with a sense of peace and a feeling of home. She began to take deep breaths, hoping to calm herself more. The last thing she wanted to be was a stuttering mess in front of the High Priestess. By the time she reached The Temple of The Moon she almost felt as she normally did, the only sign of her nerves was in her sweaty palms.

As she reached the arching doorway she noticed the High Priestess was standing near the central moonwell, which bathed the priestess in its ethereal light. Kaylrin was stunned for a few moments, she never expected the High Priestess to be that... _appealing_. She abruptly shook head at that thought, realizing that she had been drooling over one of the most powerful people in Azeroth. Much to her embarrassment, Tyrande noticed her reaction with a small, amused smile. In fact, a decent chunk of the priestesses and guards surrounding were actually giggling quietly behind their hands before returning to their normal stoic grace.

As she reached the High Priestess she once again found herself at a loss. How should she greet the Tyrande? Thankfully, the High Priestess noticed her fumbling with a greeting and offered one instead.

"_Elune-Adore_," she spoke in a low, soothing voice. Kaylrin immediately felt the last of her nerves evaporate. Surely if she was in trouble the greeting she would have received would have been less pleasant. She quietly mumbled her own greeting in return.

"_Ishnu-alah_."

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here?" she paused, waiting for Kaylrin's response. When the young elf nodded she continued," I received word from King Varian about an important mission. He's requested a druid and after much thought I've decided you would be the best candidate."

Kaylrin was utterly stupefied. What could have possibly made the High Priestess think that she was the right druid for this mission? She was still training. Surely there must be someone else more qualified? Before she could voice her concerns Tyrande spoke again.

"I've heard of many of your exploits in Teldrassil and, after careful consideration, honestly do believe that you are best suited for the job," she waited again for a response. Noting the druid's speechlessness, she continued. "I don't know any of the specifics for the mission but I do know that your considerable talents will be enough to keep you safe."

A few moments of silence slowly trickled by. "When should I leave?" Kaylrin asked as soon as she had found her voice.

"As soon as you are able. I have also gathered some some extra gold that should help cover any extra supplies you may need." She handed Kaylrin a sack of coins. "There is a ship waiting for you in Rut'theran Village, all set to depart to Stormwind as soon as you are ready." Realizing that she was about to be dismissed, Kaylrin gave a quick bow and set out for Rut'theran Village.

All of which led to Kaylrin's arrival at the Stormwind docks a week later. The city was certainly much more different from Darnassus than she thought it would be. For one thing, there weren't enough trees. Another, it was almost painfully loud, forcing her to fight the urge to cover her ears. The smell too, would take time to get used to. The city smelled of stone and soot, quite an unpleasant combination. Heaving a great sigh the druid set off towards the Keep. She had a feeling that it would be quite some time before she would be back home.

* * *

_Wait_. She had to wait. If there was one thing that Alara could not do, it was wait. She had to wait until she was older to leave home. Had to wait before getting more training. Had to wait for everything that she ever wanted. Well, no more waiting. She was going to leave.

It took a week to plan her escape. There was yet another skill she had never learned to do well, planning. But she managed to cobble up a plan to escaping her over-protective family. Alara scrounged up all the money she could find, packed a bag with some essentials, and after many attempts, talked a mage into staying late at the Sunfury Spire to make her a portal to Orgrimmar.

Finally it was time. All she had to do was sneak past her parent's bedroom and the world was hers for the taking. However like all elves, her parent's had excellent hearing. Any time she heard a break in their quiet snores she would stop all movement, waiting tensely until they continued. When she finally made her way to the door leading to her future, she pulled out a short note addressed to her parents. In it, she explained that even though she loved them, it was time for her to make her own choices in life. She also told them that she would write as often as she could and that hopefully, if they were not too mad at her, that they would do the same. Then she walked out the door.

Alara stood just outside her home, staring into the darkness of the night when it finally hit her. She was _free_. With that thought, she dashed off towards the city gates, a joyous laugh escaping her mouth.

* * *

Translations:

Elune-Adore- Elune be with you

Ishnu-alah- Good fortune to you

Side note: I should have the next chapter done by next Sunday. But it may be earlier or later than that due to college and whatnot. Later gators!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the huge delay. This took way longer than I intended it to. Sadly I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up since finals are coming up. I should have it done within the next month... Hopefully.

Special thanks go out once again to Kendrac13 for being my beta reader and for generally being an awesome human being.

* * *

Alara had noticed one critical flaw in her plan. Not two weeks after her escape did she make an important realization. Money wouldn't just appear in her coin purse. So there she was, sitting at a table in the Broken Tusk, with only a dozen or so copper to her name. She needed to come up with an idea to make some gold soon.

She could only come up with three options. The first was to find work right here in Orgrimmar. Alara dismissed that idea as soon as she thought of it; working in the city would be boring and leave little time for her to travel. The second was to ask her parents. But even if she could swallow her pride and ask, it would take days for her parents to send the gold. And that's only if her parents would send her the gold after her act of defiance. Her final option was to check the Warchief's Command Board. She could only hope that there would be something listed. After deciding the last was her best option, Alara left the inn.

The board was easy enough to find, right in the center of The Valley of Strength. There were few listings to choose from, and only one within short traveling distance. It looked as if she would be heading to Ashenvale.

With that, Alara went back to the inn to grab her few belongings. She then headed towards the northwestern exit, which lead to the Northern Barrens. Passing through the large gate, she had a thought. Her bow! She rummaged through her bags, looking for her short bow. Finding it and her quiver filled with arrows, she haphazardly strapped both on. After adjusting and readjusting the equipment, she finally positioned them on her back . Both within easy reach.

The journey to Ashenvale was uneventful. Alara found herself a little disappointed nothing exciting happened on the way there. Upon reaching a fork in the path, she realized she had forgotten to bring bring one essential item, her map. Faced with this unexpected predicament, Alara began to worry. Left, or right? In a snap decision, she started striding down the left path.

After walking along the path for a few hours, she noticed a strange smell. Gone was the fresh scent of trees and soil, and in its place the pungent odor of scorched earth. Alara began to focus her attention on the surrounding area. Up ahead, on the right side of the path, was a glade filled with bouts of flame and rivulets of lava. The horrible sight was worsened by the hulking beings of flame standing throughout the glade and near the road. Alara had never seen one before, but had heard stories of flames bound in living form, wreaking destruction and havoc. Fire elementals. For once, Alara erred on the side of caution and walked off the trail. She hoped that leaving the path would help her circumvent the danger ahead. She planned to return to the path after traveling a safe distance.

Unfortunately, Alara had no experience with traversing the dense undergrowth. Shortly after leaving the path, she found herself completely and hopelessly lost. She had no skill in discerning each individual tree or shrub, and couldn't find a single clue as to where she was or how to get back. To make matters even worse, the sun was starting to set.

Her first priority was to find a good camping spot. With a bit of wandering, she found one in a massive, hollowed out tree trunk. There was plenty of space inside to fit her bedroll and a small fire. Alara quickly set down her pack and raced out of the tree. She needed to find some sticks and branches to use for kindling before it became too dark to see. When she had gathered what she thought was enough to keep a small fire going for the night, she headed back to the tree. This time, she didn't have much trouble finding the way to her destination.

After setting the pile of wood, sticks, and kindling near her pack, she set back out to find stones. Gathering enough to make the fire pit, she placed the stones in the center of the camp, then placed the sticks and leaves in it. Surprisingly, it took Alara only one try to get the fire started. Once it was set up, she placed her bedroll just close enough to feel the warmth.

She sat close to the fire, watching the forest grow darker. Although she recognized how dangerous night could be, she found herself beginning to relax. The crackling of the fire and the gentle sounds of branches swaying in the breeze soothed Alara. Drowsily, she crawled into her bedroll and fell into a deep slumber.

The faint feeling of something skittering across her bedroll pulled Alara from her slumber. After looking about for a second, she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. As soon as she got comfortable again she heard a twig snap close to her camp. Without thinking, she sprung from her bedroll and grasped her bow. She crept towards the opening of the trunk, bow drawn and ready. Upon hearing another snapping snapping sound in the bushes, Alara loosed her arrow. She stood motionless and alert, until she heard the sound of something fall to the ground. With a few moments of deliberation, she decided to investigate what she had shot.

* * *

The throbbing of her shoulder was the first thing Kaylrin noticed as she regained consciousness. The second was an unexpected scent. She could smell peacebloom with an undercurrent of leather and something she had never smelled before. It was an odd scent, sweet and alluring. Almost like could hear the crackling of the fire and the soft rumbling of snores. The different stimuli assaulted her senses, enticing her to open her eyes.

There, right across from her, lay a blood elf. Well, at least she _thought_ the gorgeous creature was a blood elf. She couldn't really tell whether the woman was a high elf or a blood elf. The elf was short and slender, with a round face that still had a bit of baby fat. Her hair was the color of fire and looked just as wild and untamed. Before Kaylrin could finish her inspection the elf grasped her knees to her chest, curling up into a ball. Her body began to convulse as she lapsed into shivers.

Kaylrin felt compelled to join the other elf. Could it be instinct? Regardless, it was an urge she didn't want to fight. What struck her most was the overwhelming sense of possession she felt towards the sleeping elf. There were so many thoughts and questions bouncing through her head that it was almost dizzying. Kaylrin realized that she couldn't go back to sleep in her current state of mind, but she could at least do something for the girl in front of her.

Kaylrin rose to her paws without putting much pressure on her right shoulder. She stopped, confused. Paws? For the first time, she noticed that she was still in her feline form. The druid decided to stay in cat form to avoid startling or scaring the elf when she awoke. By the time she had limped her way to the elf's side, the ache in her shoulder had doubled.

All she could feel was fatigue and the pain lancing through her shoulder. She lay close to the other elf, hoping that the shared body heat would stop the shivering. It was only when the quivering had stopped that Kaylrin allowed herself to drift back to sleep.


End file.
